Nur du
by Alfi
Summary: Remus denkt über seine Gefühle nach, die nicht alle leicht zu erklären sind...


**Nur du...**

**Disclaimer:** Ich hasse es, das zugeben zu müssen, aber mir gehören weder Remus noch Sirius noch irgendwelche anderen Personen aus dem Harry Potter Universum. Das gehört leider alles J. K. Rowling.  
Und diese wunderbaren vier Zeilen da, die gehören mir auch nicht. Die gehören Schandmaul und sind der Refrain des Songs _dein Anblick_.   
**Rating:** P12-Slash  
**Warning:** Slash, süchtig machendes Pairing. lol Achtung, nicht beta-gelesen... hoffe es ist nicht allzu schlimm...  
**Comment:** Aus einer verrückten Laune heraus entstanden. Plotbunny trat das erste Mal in Erscheinung, als ich Frankenstein mit Kenneth Branagh gesehen hab, den ich ja als Remus toll gefunden hätte. lol Nun ja, genug der Rede,  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

_Die Sonne und Sterne tragen Kunde von dir._  
_Jeder Lufthauch erzählt mir von dir._  
_Jeder Atemzug, jeder Schritt_  
_Trägt deinen Namen weit mit sich mit..._

Remus stapfte langsam durch das Laub, das den Waldboden bedeckte.  
Er liebte diese Tage, an denen sich der Nebel nicht ganz auflöste und die Herbstfarben des Waldes gedämpft leuchteten.  
Die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben trat er aus den Bäumen hinaus auf die Hügelkuppe und lies den Blick über die weiten Felder schweifen.  
Er lebte nun schon seit über einem Jahr in dem kleinen Muggeldorf, und er hatte eine Stelle als Lehrer der kleinen Grundschule gefunden. Den Muggeln schien es nicht aufzufallen, dass er in den drei Tagen um den vollen Mond immer sehr müde aussah.  
Den Muggeln fiel sowieso fast nichts auf.  
Remus könnte glücklich sein.  
Doch er war es nicht. Nicht wirklich. Er war schon froh, dass sein Leben nun in geordneten Bahnen verlief und dass sich nicht jeder, sobald er ihm begegnete, vor ihm fürchtete weil er ein Werwolf war.  
Für die Menschen hier existierten Werwölfe nur in Märchen und Spukgeschichten.  
Doch seit zwei Jahren war Sirius auf Reisen. Und er hatte nicht mehr als eine Hand voll Karten erhalten.  
Remus seufzte leise. Er würde doch wohl irgendwann noch drüber hinweg kommen, dass Sirius sich offensichtlich auf seinen Reisen besser amüsierte, als hier mit ihm.  
Remus versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und atmete tief ein.  
Was ein Fehler war. Ihm stieg der Geruch von Nebel und Herbst in die Nase und er musste unweigerlich an sein letztes Treffen mit Sirius denken.  
Nachdem Sirius Name reingesprochen worden war, hatte ihn nichts mehr halten können.   
Er hatte sich nur kurz von Remus verabschiedet und war dann zu einer Weltreise aufgebrochen.  
Es war ein Tag wie dieser gewesen: Ein milder Novembertag, der Nebel lag noch auf dem Land, als Sirius auf einmal neben Remus erschienen war um ihm zu sagen, dass er verreisen würde. Er wüsste nicht wohin und für wie lang, aber er würde sich melden. Ganz bestimmt.  
Und er würde immer an Remus denken.  
Er hatte Remus kurz geküsst, dann war er disappariert.  
Und hatte einen heillos verwirrten Remus zurückgelassen.  
Erst eine Woche zuvor hatte Remus seinem besten Freund gestanden, dass er seit seiner Schulzeit in ihn verliebt war.  
Sirius hatte sich Bedenkzeit erbeten. Dann war er so plötzlich aufgetaucht und hatte Remus geküsst. Und dann war er aus Remus Leben verschwunden.  
Remus Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er ballte die zitternden Hände zu Fäusten.  
Er würde nicht wegen Sirius anfangen zu heulen. Verdammt, er hatte es jahrelang ertragen, dass die Liebe seines Lebens nichts von ihm wissen wollte.  
Aber er hat dich geküsst! Er hat dich geküsst! Seine innere Stimme wollte nicht schweigen, und Remus brachte es nicht fertig, die Erinnerung wieder in die hintersten Winkel seiner Gedanken zu verbannen.  
Das fiel ihm seit einem dreiviertel Jahr immer schwerer. Seit er diese letzte Karte bekommen hatte.  
Es war eine Karte gewesen, wie er schon ein paar hatte. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Sirius nicht einfach nur _dein Sirius_ zum Abschied geschrieben hatte, sondern _in Liebe dein Sirius_. Das _in Liebe_ war zwar übermalt, doch Remus hatte es lesen können.   
Warum, verdammt, hat er das getan?  
Seit dieser Karte musste Remus immer häufiger an seinen alten Freund denken.  
In den letzten zwei Wochen fast unaufhörlich. Zum Glück waren Ferien.  
Er hätte jetzt nicht den Nerv zu unterrichten, fühlte er sich doch, als ob er wegen jeder Kleinigkeit in Tränen ausbrechen könnte.  
Sirius... Remus straffte die Schultern und drehte sich ruckartig um.  
Hier in Selbstmitleid zu versinken würde ihn nicht weiterbringen.  
Selbstmitleid würde ihn nirgendwo weiterbringen. Verdammt, er sollte sich zusammenreisen.  
Wer war er, dass er hier zerfließen würde?  
Seine Verwirrung wandelte sich mit jedem Schritt, den er den Hügel wieder hinab lief, in Wut.  
Was fiel dem aufgeblasenen Kerl ein, so mit seinen Gefühlen zu spielen. Erst der Kuss, dann diese Karte. Remus hatte genug. Er würde endgültig über Sirius Black hinweg kommen.  
So bald wie möglich.

Als Remus die Tür seines kleinen Hauses aufschloss, rauchte er vor Zorn.  
Er hing seine Jacke ordentlich auf und stapfte wütend ins Wohnzimmer.  
Sein Wohnzimmer war nichts besonderes. Ein großer Kamin, davor ein Sofa und ein Sessel, ein kleiner Tisch, ein überladener Sekretär und jede Menge Regale voller Bücher.   
Einem aufmerksamen Auge wäre aufgefallen, dass in den Regalen offenbar sehr alte und merkwürdige Bücher standen, und dass auf dem Sekretär neben einigen Stößen Hefte auch ein paar Rollen Pergament lagen, aber das hatte ja nichts zu bedeuten.  
Auch der große Vogelkäfig lies nicht vermuten, dass er einem Falken gehörte, der Briefe aus der magischen Welt brachte.  
Remus lies sich auf das Sofa fallen und streckte die Beine aus.  
Auf dem Tisch lag ein kleines Bündel Briefe.  
Remus ging sie kurz durch und wollte sie schon wieder auf den Tisch werfen, da fiel ihm ein ramponierter Umschlag ins Auge. Von wem sollte der sein? Dumbledore hatte seinen allmonatlichen Brief schon geschrieben, er hatte einen Brief von Molly Weasley erhalten und eine Notiz von Flourisch und Blotts, dass sein bestelltes Buch angekommen war.  
Aber wer sonst sollte ihm schreiben?  
Remus starrte den Brief durchdringend an, entschied dann, dass der Brief sein Geheimnis wohl nur enthüllen würde, wenn er ihn öffnete und tat dies dann auch.  
_Lieber Remus,_  
_ich werde morgen Nachmittag wieder zuhause sein. Ich komme vorbei,_  
_Sirius_  
Remus Wut, die sich einigermaßen gelegt hatte, loderte wieder auf. Was dachte der sich eigentlich, wie kam er darauf, dass er so mir nichts dir nichts bei Remus reinschneien konnte?  
Remus fegte die Briefe und einige Zeitschriften vom Tisch und stieß diesen dann um, sprang auf und eilte in die Küche.  
Er ging an die Spüle und spritze sich Wasser ins Gesicht. Ruhig Blut Remus, kein Sinn, jetzt dein Haus zu verwüsten, das sagst du alles Sirius, wenn er hier auftaucht. Beruhig dich.  
Er starrte aus dem Fenster auf seinen kleinen Garten und wartete, dass sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigte.  
Langsam begann er, den Kessel mit Wasser zu füllen, stellte ihn auf die Herdplatte und suchte sich einen Tee aus.   
Während er sich durch seine Auswahl von Teesorten roch, beruhigten sich seine Gedanken endgültig.  
Er würde Sirius gefasst und ruhig gegenübertreten. Und er würde ihm sagen, dass er aus Remus Leben verschwinden sollte. So wie er es schon einmal getan hatte. Nur diesmal für immer.  
Remus übergoss grad seinen Tee mit kochendem Wasser, als es an der Tür klingelte.  
Er goss noch ein bisschen Wasser neben die Teekanne, dann stellte er den Kessel ab und ging zur Tür.  
Einmal atmete er noch tief durch, dann öffnete er.  
Da war er. Braungebrannt, die Haare fielen weit über die Schulten und dieses Lächeln im Gesicht, bei dem Remus schon immer weiche Knie bekommen hatte. Doch das würde er nicht zugeben. Niemals.  
"Remus!" Sirius strahlte ihn an, in der Hand ein Koffer und machte Anstalten den Werwolf zu umarmen, doch Remus trat schnell einen Schritt zurück und sagte leise: "Hallo Sirius. Komm rein." Etwas verwirrt trat dieser ein und stellte seinen Koffer unter der Garderobe ab. Während Remus die Tür schloss hängte er seine Jacke auf und wollte sich gerade schwungvoll zu Remus umdrehen, doch der war schon ein paar Schritte voraus ins Wohnzimmer gegangen und brummte, "Komm mit. Ich hab grad Tee gemacht."  
Sirius folgte schweigend, doch als er an dem umgekippten Tisch vorbei kam grinste er: "Oh, hast du dich mit deiner Freundin gestritten, Remy?"  
Ohne weiter auf diesen Einwand einzugehen, führte Remus seinen alten Freund in die Küche und schenkte zwei Tassen Tee ein.  
Er setzte sich an den Tisch und wartete, bis Sirius sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte, dann nahm er einen tiefen Schluck und starrte schweigend auf die Tischplatte.  
Sirius, der die Welt nicht mehr verstand begann: "Sag mal, was ist denn mit dir los? Hast du Ehekrach, oder was? Ich hätte schon gedacht, dass du dich wenigstens ein bisschen freust, dass ich wieder da bin." Er guckte beleidigt in seine Tasse, doch bei diesen Worten war Remus Geduldsfaden gerissen und er sprang wütend auf, so dass der Stuhl umfiel und auf den Boden knallte.  
"Sag mal spinnst du? Ich soll mich freuen? Du hast dich in den letzen zwei Jahren insgesamt vielleicht sechs mal bei mir gemeldet, vorher hast du mich geküsst und bist dann verschwunden, dann schickst du mir Karten, auf denen du _in Liebe_ schreibst, dann kommt ein dreiviertel Jahr keine Karte mehr und irgendwann stehst du in meiner Küche und erwartest, dass ich Freudensprünge mache, weil der Mann, der auf meinen Gefühlen rumtrampelt, wieder da ist, und meint, die letzten zwei Jahre hätten nichts geändert! Hast du eine Ahnung! Natürlich hat sich für mich was geändert! Ich hab einen Job gefunden! Ich hab meinen Frieden gefunden! Und jetzt tauchst du hier auf! Du spinnst doch wohl wirklich." Die letzten Worte hatte Remus geschluchzt, jetzt drehte er sich weg, umschlang die Brust mit seinen Armen und starrte nach draußen in den Nebel.  
Hinter ihm herrschte Stille. Zehn Minuten hörte er nichts außer seinen und Sirius Atem.  
Dann Sirius erstickte Stimme: "Mensch Remy. Hättest du doch irgendwas gesagt. Ich wäre hier gewesen. Früher. Aber, bei Merlin, ich habe diese zwei Jahre für mich gebraucht. Ich war zwölf Jahre lang in Askaban und das ist nichts, was man mal eben vergisst." Hier brach er ab und nachdem er sich einige male geräuspert hatte, fuhr er leise fort: "Bitte, glaub mir, ich ... ich wollte dich nie verletzen. Nie. Ich... ich habe nachgedacht, in den letzten zwei Jahren. Über mich... über uns... Mir ist klar geworden, was du für mich bedeutest, aber... wenn sich das für dich geändert hat...", er schluckte schwer, "dann belästige ich dich nicht weiter."  
Remus drehte sich um und musterte Sirius lange.  
"Bitte, Remus, verzeih mir. Ich ... ich verliere nie wieder ein Wort. Aber... kann ich heute Nacht hier schlafen?"   
Remus schluckte und als er dachte, dass er seiner Stimme wieder trauen könnte, antwortete er: "Auf dem Sofa ist Platz. Ich geh schnell hoch und hol dir Bettzeug. Warte hier."  
Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus der Küche und ging zur Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führte, wo Bad und Schlafzimmer lagen.  
Sirius war am Küchentisch in sich zusammengesunken, als Remus ihm den Rücken zukehrte, doch als dieser den Raum schon fast verlassen hatte, hörte Sirius ihn ganz, ganz leise, fast unhörbar sagen: "Ich hab keinen Ehekrach. Ich hab nicht mal ne Freundin."

Als Remus die Treppe wieder herunter kam, saß Sirius auf dem Sofa, den Tisch hatte er wieder aufgestellt und die Magazine und Briefe wieder ordentlich hingelegt.  
Als Remus vor ihm stand blickte er mit feucht schimmernden Augen auf und fragte leise: "Remus... hat sich ... das... für dich geändert?"  
Remus wusste, was er meinte, ohne denken zu müssen. Und er kannte seine Antwort, doch er entgegnete: "Sirius, bitte, lass mich darüber nachdenken."  
Sirius nickte stumm, dann half er Remus, das Sofa zum Bett herzurichten und folgte diesem anschließend wieder in die Küche, wo Remus begann, etwas zu essen zu kochen.   
Es war schon dunkel geworden und jetzt im November wurde es schnell kalt, deswegen bat er Sirius, den Kamin anzuzünden.  
Als dieser wieder in die Küche kam, hatte Remus den Tisch schon gedeckt.  
Beim Essen redeten die beiden nur über unverfängliche Themen. Remus erzählte Sirius, was die englischen Quidditchmanschaften machten und Sirius erzählte von seiner Weltreise.  
Als sie fertig waren, begann Remus den Tisch abzudecken, und als Sirius ihm helfen wollte lehnte er ab: "Danke, ich bin allein schneller. Geh doch schon mal ins Bad, wenn du willst. Ich denk, du bist müde und willst schnell schlafen, heute. Im ersten Stock, die linke Tür."  
Sirius verbarg eine leicht enttäuschte Miene und verschwand.  
Remus war fertig, als er wieder runter kam und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht um dann nach oben zu verschwinden.

Er lag schon seit zwei Stunden wach und wälzte sich herum. Er konnte nicht schlafen, dafür war er zu sehr in Aufruhr.  
Sirius hatte über sie nachgedacht. Und er wolle wissen, ob sich Remus Gefühle geändert hätten...  
Hatten sie nicht. Das hatten sie nie. Sirius wusste es nicht, aber ein Werwolf verliebte sich nur einmal. Das war eine Information, die einzige, die Remus nie mit jemandem geteilt hatte.  
Er warf die Decke weg und setzte sich auf. Normal, wenn er allein wäre, wäre er jetzt runter gegangen, hätte sich ein Buch geholt und es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht mit einer Tasse Tee.  
Aber er war nicht allein.  
Er schnaubte. Das war ja noch schöner. Warum sollte er sich in seinem eigenen Haus nicht trauen, nachts in die Küche zu gehen?  
Remus tapste die Treppe herunter und wusste sofort, dass auch Sirius nicht schlafen konnte.  
Er saß vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden und starrte ins Feuer.  
Als er Remus auf der Treppe hörte, wandte der den Blick aus seltsam dunklen Augen langsam zu Remus.  
"Hey." "Hey." "Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?" Wahnsinn, Remus, was für eine Frage. Ist gar nicht offensichtlich.  
Remus stand kurz unentschlossen auf der letzten Stufe, dann ging er zu Sirius und setzte sich neben ihn.   
"Remus...", Sirius flüsterte, seine Stimme ungewohnt rau und voller Gefühl.  
"Ja?" Gott, wenn Sirius ihn weiterhin mit diesen Augen ansehen würde, die so... offen waren, so dass er glaubte den Grund Sirius Seele zu sehen, dann würde er auf der Stelle ... ja , was würde er? Losheulen? Ihm einen Heiratsantrag machen? Er wusste es nicht.  
"Remus... hat sich was für dich geändert? Ich weiß, du willst drüber nachdenken, aber... bitte Remus, ich muss es wissen."  
Remus starrte in diese dunklen blauen Seen und schluckte. "Nein. An meinen Gefühlen hat sich nie etwas geändert. Nie."  
"Oh Gott, Remus... Ich... ich. Oh Gott." Sirius Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Remus fühlte, wie auch er sich immer mehr dem Losheulen näherte.  
Sirius hob eine Hand zu Remus Wange, als wolle er ihn berühren, um zu sehen ob er wirklich war, doch er berührte ihn nicht. Remus registrierte, dass die Hand zitterte.  
Remus hielt es nicht mehr aus, er schmiegte sich in die Berührung, schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl der warmen Berührung. Er hörte Sirius tief einatmen und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war Sirius nur noch Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt.  
Ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe näherten sich ihre Gesichter. Schließlich berührten sie sich endlich, sie lehnten die Stirnen aneinander und verharrten so, eine Ewigkeit, wie es schien.  
Dann, vorsichtig, behutsam begannen sie, sich noch näher zu kommen, bis sich endlich ihre Lippen in einem sanften Kuss trafen.   
Nach einigen Minuten lösten sich sich voneinander und starrten sich an, dann, auf einmal, wie wenn ein Bann gebrochen wäre, konnten sie sich wieder bewegen und umarmten sich, klammerten sich aneinander als ob ihr Leben davon abhänge, vergruben den Kopf an der Schulter des Anderen und wurden von Schluchzern der Erleichterung und der Freude geschüttelt.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, lehnten sie sich gegen das Sofa, Arm in Arm und zwischen kleinen Küssen fragte Sirius: "Was meintest du mit, du hast nicht mal ne Freundin?"  
Remus seufzte leise und barg den Kopf wieder an Sirius Schulter.  
"Da war niemals jemand anderes für mich. Da warst immer nur du... nur du."

The End

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und wie immer bitte ich um eure Meinung.

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen,

Alfiriel


End file.
